Till Kate, Do we part
by beckie.c95
Summary: Ana and Kate have a very special bond so to speak , Ana is the safety net to there friendship , always the one to act like Mother. They are like sisters always with each other with there occasional arguments , Till Ana found Christian she started changing and Kate did not recognise her BestFriend anymore .


FanFiction FiftyShades

Ana and Kate have a very special bond so to speak , Ana is the safety net to there friendship , always the one to act like Mother. They are like sisters always with each other with there occasional arguments , Till Ana found Christian she started changing and Kate did not recognise her BestFriend anymore . Kate doesn't really like Ana staying away from the house at all , So Kate starts to get really possesive over Ana and start to interfear in there Relationship by trying to seduce Christian at any Expence , not realising Ana will flip and Hate her for what she is trying to do .Will Christian fall for it or Will Kates plan Go ahead as planned or Fail like there friendship will ?

 **Till Kate, Do we part**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kate turns up at Christian apartment when Ana's at work with just underwear under her coat, Christian is there relaxing from a trip to Portland.

Christian: Hi Kate, how have you been, can i help you?

Kate: Yes i just wondered what you see in Ana?

(Christian looking at Kate confused)

Christian: What do you mean , What do i see in Ana i dont think that has anything to do with you .

Kate: I Think you need a real woman.

(Kate Undoes her coat and drops to the floor revealing her underwear and she walks over to Christian and trys to kiss him)

Christian: GET OUT NOW.

Kate : Christian i came here in the hope to seduce you but clearly thats not worked so you've made me do this, Remember i know about your's and Ana' contract all the sorted things you wanted to do to her , i will expose you if you dont end it with her and disappear?

Christian : I SAID GET OUT.

(That night Ana and Christian are asleep in bed at his apartment).

Ana's Phone Rings(Phone buzzes a few times before she can pick up Its Kate )

Kate: Ana were are you, i've been waiting up for for hours?

Ana: I'm fine Kate, i'm with Christian at the apartment, Listen Kate it's really late

I will call you in the morning OK. Bye (Ana hangs up phone to turn round to Christian with that Fuck Me look, God i love that look.)

Christian: Who was that at this time?

Ana: It's was Kate wondering were i was, she said she waited up for me for hours,

she seemed quite Upset.

Christian: Anastasia! (Ana stares at Christian and her subconciousley thinking you only call me that when you have something serious to talk about).

Christian: I think there is something going on with Kate she turned up here when you were at work and ...

Ana: And what ?

Christian: She asked What i seen in you.

Ana: What did she mean?

Christian: she didnt say but She tryed to kiss me, i pulled away ofcourse but that not it, she brought up when she found the NDA in your apartment, and said if i dont give her what she wants she will expose the NDA to the press.

Ana: God Christian you are kidding me, WHY I AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS NOW?

Christian: I didnt want to worry you Anastasia, Your my world My everything , YOUR MINE.

I hate myself if i let anything happen to you.

Ana: I cant believe this my own friend Blackmailing you, what did she want You i guess?

Christian: No Ana , she wanted YOU, all to herself she is not right.

Ana: Let me think for a minute,(My subconciouse kicks in saying i dont see Kate doing this to me were are like sisters.) What do you mean she wants Me?

Christian: She said she loves you , and she will do any thing to get you .

 **CHAPTER 2**

(Ana's in her office at work, she is texting Christian about last night )

Ana's text: Hi , strange feelings from our talk last night,

need to know how we are going to deal with this? A x

Christian's text: Hi , Dont worry i will deal with it. Stay calm and get back to work . Cx

Ana's text: Okay , but keep me informed and get taylor to pick me up early

today say 2pm. Ax

Christian's text: Yes i will do that , see you at the apartment later and i will talk you through the plan. Cx

(Ana's Assistant knocks on the door.)

Ana: Come in .

Assistant: Mrs Steele , we have a bit of a problem at the front desk.

Ana: Oh ok whats wrong that you need me?

Assistant: Its you Friend Kate , shes down stairs shouting That She LOVES you and wont let you go. (Assistant looking so confused of the situation she doesnt know about).

(Ana clears her throat after hearing what her assistant has just said, but she gets up out her chair , shakes her horror image of what Kate will look like and wondering what she wants because Christain said he would deal with it),

Ana: Ok thank you i will go down now you just hold the fort for me .

Assistant: Ok , no problem.

(As Ana walks out the Elevator she hears Kate shreeking so loudly, Ana see's her and she looks crazy.)

Kate: Ana, Ana, Ana, WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME THIS MORNING,

WHY HAVE I HAD CHRISTIAN ON THE PHONE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?

Ana: Kate Calm Down for a minute, go wait outside for me , we will go for some lunch and talk .

Kate : OH OK Ana , i will be outside just HURRY UP. (she says so sturnly to Ana).

Ana: Right Kate Calm down and go outside NOW.

Kate: Oh is this Little Sweet Anastasia standing up to me , REALLY.

Ana: If you want to talk , go outside . If your going to be like that Kate , Just FUCK OFF.

Kate: Dont you dare speak to me like that you little bitch.

(Ana Looks over at the front desk and see's the receptionist reach for the phone to call the police, i cant let her do that or she will bring up the NDA. Ans Shouts to the receptionist.)

Ana: No Dont , i have this under control. Kate go outside .

(Kate walks out so SMUGLY as if she has just won a prize or something .)

Ana's texts: Christian , Kates just turned up at work , im going to go for lunch and see if i can try calm her down. Ax

(Christian is furious when he reads the text and calls taylor to go pick Ana and Kate up and go to the apartment so Christian can keep an eye on Ana make sure Kate doesnt try anything funny.)

(Taylor is outside when Ana comes out work , and Ana doesnt see Kate , SHE's GONE.)

Ana: Taylor what are you doing hear , and have you seen Kate?

Taylor: She ran off when she seen me get out the car , i dont know why.

Ana: Thas really strange, why would she run from you , Idont understand all of this?

Taylor: gave me an order to take you home now .

Ana: OH Ok Taylor, Do you know why?

Taylor: Ana i think we both know WHY?

 **CHAPTER 3**

(Ana and Taylor are almost at the apartment and Taylor turns to Ana an says.)

Taylor: Miss. Steele , are you okay , you know loves you so much , iv never seen him like this with any other woman ?

Ana: I know he loves me Taylor this is why its so hard?

Taylor: What do you mean Ana? ( Taylor full of confusion)

Ana: None of this would be happening if a didnt just abandon Kate for him.

Taylor : What you need to remember is that he told you , you could leave whenever?

Ana: Yes but i didnt want to i love him too, but just cant help wondering what Kate is going to do next?

Taylor: Trust , he will have it in hand.

Ana: Thats what Christian said to me this morning then Kate showed up in the lobby. so unpredictable.

Taylor: Were here .

Ana: I will get the door myself this time taylor , i hate it when you open the door for me i feel LAZY.

Taylor : No problem , i understand.

(Ana and Taylor split in the lobby Ana goes in the Elevator and Taylor goes up the stairs, once Ana gets out the Elevator Taylor is alreaddly standing waiting).

Ana : Oh my Taylor how did you get here so fast is there some secret passage or something?

(Taylor winks at me and giggles).

Taylor: Yes, Shhhh!

(Christian walks out his study)

Christian: Hi Anastasia , how was your day ?

Ana: Are you joking , i've had a bad day , just losts of worries about what Kates going to do , she can ruin you and your so calm .

Christian: I no she can but as long as i have you , i dont care Ana. i will do anything to protect you.

Ana: I know you would Christian but i cant help feeling i dont want to go to work anymore till this is over . I love Kate as a friend and no more she cant make me be with her.

Christian: In her controling mind she can, she probebly has everything planned out by now.

Ana: Christian dont say that please , im freaked out as it is, so what do we do ?

Christian: Well we need to call Elliot and see what happened between them ,its strange they hit it off so great now Kates a psycotic mess .

Ana: Okay i wont be best pleased if he fucked her around Christian she is still my friend , and if she needs help we should help her.

Christian: Okay Ana, i will call him now , you go have a shower after your long day .

(Ana walks upstairs to go shower , but has a feeling shes being watched and not by Christian?)

(Ana is finished and ready to go back down stairs, she hears Christian still on the phone with Elliot .)

Christian: Yes Elliot , But you cant just do that it affects me too , they are friends , and now you have fucked her around she's not right, she told me she loves Ana. and she's going to any extreme to take Ana from me.

Ana: Christian you know that wont happen , if she is ill i want her to get help , but if not what happens then?

Christian: Right Elliot bye, An i no Ana i just dont want to lose you . Kate might not be well , but she is well enough to cause lots havic in our work places and personal lives , she needs dealt with.

Ana: Christian what do you mean?

Christian: I mean i will do anything to protect you.

 **CHAPTER 4**

(Ana looks to Christian with a shocked and appauled expressionon her face).

Ana: What do you mean anything Christian.

Christian: Anything Ana your are mine , and only mine.

Ana: I know that Christian i just scares me to think how far you will and are able to go, i know you can get people sacked from there jobs and can in a way stalk them for information.

Christian: What are you saying , what do you think i am going to do.

Ana: Well by the sounds of things , its like your going to get rid of her , like Kill her ?

(Christian looks at Ana and laughs uncontrolably)

Ana: What are you laughing at?

Christian: You, You make me laugh you have a wild imagintation.

Ana: Can you blame me for that , you are so unexpected.

Christian: I was going to threaten her with her job and her parents she so dearly relys on thats all, at the moment.

Ana: At the moment. and if that doesnt work?

Christian: Then i will have to get her put in a psyic ward till she agree's to leave you alone, and i will get her to sign a NDA so she cant pull a stunt like this again. I cant have her taking you away.

Ana: I think i should got talk to her first.

Christian: No

Ana: Christian i will be fine , honestly.

Christian: Anastasia , its not up for discussion , i will sort this and then you can see her.

Ana: But Christian, i cant just stay hear till you have sorted it.

Christian: I will talk to her and if i think she has calmed down enough , i will let you see her but thats it .

Ana: What are you going to talk about , i dont really want you in the same room as her after last time .

Christian: Ana i understand but she if far from my type, as i said when i met you i was so glad it was you and not her .

Ana: OK but if anything happens call me straight away keep me posted , im going to go for a shower and i will come get you after.

Christian: Oh will you know, What for?

(Ana whispersin his ear)

Ana: So we can play and have some of that oh so kinky-fuckery we like.

Christian: Oh Anastasia , you are my goddess, i might join you for that shower.

Ana: Be my guest.

(Ana goes up the stairs , turns to Christian and blows him a kiss from the top step and disappears into the back of the apartment)(Christian makes a phone call to Welch).

Christian: Welch i need you to do something for me , find some dirt on Miss Kavanagh Fast .

 **CHAPTER 5**

(Christian is waiting for Welch to call back with any information on Kate, Then he turns to see Anastasia standing on the bottom step in nothing but her highheels and her hair back in a pleat just how he likes it and his expression is so turned on.)

Ana: Hello there Mr Grey , see something you like.

Christian: Mmmm , Miss Steele you look beautiful .

Ana: Thank you Mr Grey , what would you like to do now?

Christian: Take you upstair to the playroom , for some fun Miss Steele.

Ana:Fun you say , come on then Mr Grey.

Christian: You lead the way Miss Steele.

(Ana and Christian get to the playroom and Christian gets a call from Welch , Christian ignores it .)(Christians phone goes to voice mail.)

Christian: So Miss Steele , i would say take you clothes off but you have already handled that part, so let me catch up .

Ana: I want you to take me on the table.

Christain: You make me crazy when you tell me what you want , now come over here.

(They both stand at the table christian has finished taking his clothes off and his erection is on show , Ana Blushes at him)

Christian: Come , Anastasia , Sit here and lay down.

(Christian goes down to her thigh and kisses along her Love and he at that point has Ana in his control, She is sturring so much inside Christian can tell she is going to Come so he stops and quickly puts his erection inside her , Deep and Long , Ana Moans Christians name over and over . Christian clamps his teeth around her lower lip and pulls gently , Ana melts against his chest.)

Christian: Oh Ana , Baby .

(Christian cries out loudly as he releases himself into Ana, They lay there for a while , taking eachother in after a somewhat stressful day.( Christians phone sounds.)

Christian : Oh Crap , I forgot Welch called as we were coming in.

Ana: Oh thats okay go ahead, call him back, i will meet you down stairs.

Christian Ok , Laters baby.

(Christian goes down stairs to call back Welch, then see the voicemail, Christian listens to it and when its finished he calls Welch back.)

Christian: Welch are you sure thats correct , I didnt think that ,do you know when and Do you know were she is getting it from , Ok thanks Welch.

(Christian realises he has to break it gently to Ana that Her friend is a Prostitute/Junky and the only reason she loves you so much is you are the only one that truely loved her and showed her any genuin affection, Ana comes down stairs not knowing what she is about to get told.)


End file.
